


One Wish

by CapNstuff



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, DC Comics References, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Maxwell Lord Being an Asshole, Not Canon Compliant, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Wishes, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers, dreamstone, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: After wishing to become the stone, Maxwell asks you for your one true wish. But, he’s not expecting your answer.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	One Wish

You sat at your desk trying to get as much paperwork done as possible. With Maxwell’s newfound money that had suddenly been pouring in, the stacks of paper that had been forming on your desk had only been getting taller.

You looked at your watch and let out a sigh. It was almost five o’clock, and you weren’t even halfway done. You continued to scribble even faster, some of your coworkers peaking over to see what all the noise was. 

Then, you felt a little hand poke your shoulder. You whip around to see what was disturbing you so close to the end of your shift. But, after noticing just who that person was, a smile replaced the frown.

“Alistair!”

You drop your pen and reach over him to tickle him, giggles erupting throughout the workspace. You start to laugh yourself until a coworker clears his throat, giving you an unimpressed look. You try not to roll your eyes in front of Alistair, so you turn to him again with an even brighter smile. 

“How are you, buddy?”

He deflates a little at the question, and you swivel your chair over to see what the matter was. His eyes filled with tears and his lower lip wobbled. A frown found its way to your face; whatever was making him upset seemed to be pretty devastating. 

“I just wanna play with daddy, but he’s always so busy.”

Your heart clenched at the thought of Alistair feeling a bit lonely without Maxwell around, especially when just the nanny was there. He places his hand in your larger one for comfort, and you give him a squeeze. 

“I know he’s been super busy lately, bud, but you know he loves you more than anything, right?” He softly nods, and you smile, “I bet he’ll play with you all weekend, yeah?”

Just the pure mention of being able to play with his father had him bouncing. You start to laugh as he sings a song about playing with Maxwell, your heart filling with joy that the boy is in a much better mood. 

“Come on. I have a present for—”

“Mr. Lord would like to see you.”

You both turn to look up and see the secretary, Jane, above you. She tapped her foot lightly as though she was impatient already. You let out a sigh and nod before turning to Alistair and telling him that he’ll have to play somewhere else for a little bit. 

You follow her to where his office was, and you try to straighten out your clothes as much as possible. You wanted to look somewhat presentable to your boss. 

“Y/n is here to see you, sir.”

You assume that he waves his hand for you to come inside, and you plop down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He didn’t even peer up at you. The silence in the air was thick, and you felt yourself suffocating a little bit. 

He seemed stressed by how his shoulders were tense, his mouth slumped into a small frown, and his eyebrows furrowed together. He didn’t even acknowledge you for a short period. His eyes had only been trained on the papers in front of him.

His eyes met yours for just a second, then flickering down to what you were wearing. A wave of warmth spread through his chest at the mere second of your presence. In all the years he’s been in business, Maxwell has never met a person quite like you. He was always used to the ruthlessness of business itself and the scowling of rich men who saw him as lower. 

However, you were always quite the opposite. You were soft-spoken and polite; you always made sure to have the person you were with a smiling mess. You were goofy and playful, but when you needed to be, you were poise and serious as can be. He had always admired you from afar, eyes following your every dashing move.

Not to mention that Alistair never stops talking about you at home. He babbles on about what you talked about that day or what candy you snuck him. Alistair was completely enamored by you and had already seen you more of a mother figure than his own mother. 

So to say that the Maxwell Lord was impressed by you was a little bit of an understatement. He was infatuated with you. 

“If you could have anything in this world, what would you wish for?”

Now that question had immediately caught you off guard. You were expecting something about the sales being great or to yell at you for not getting paperwork done. 

He patiently waits for your answer, your face giving away that you were stunned. He gets up from his chair and makes his way over to you. His body was towering over you, rich and smokey cologne filling your senses.

You could only feel dizzier as you shift in the chair, trying to mask your nerves. He continued to stare down at you with his eyes searching for each and every movement you make. His lips curl slightly in a smirk at your body revealing such nervous tendencies. 

You gulped, “you want me to be honest?”

He nods, “Be honest.”

There were a couple of beats of silence as you contemplated your answer. You’ve always wanted him. You would watch from the sidelines as he seduced many women that caught his eye. You would watch as he used them for one reason or another, most likely giving them the best of pleasures before tossing them aside.

You knew that he hadn’t been that way for a while, not since the success of the company. With how the world was, he knew that media sources wouldn’t be kind to him. Still, you knew what kind of man the Maxwell Lord was. 

But if he wanted you to be honest, then you were going to be as honest as you could be. 

“You.”

His eyes widened, and his eyebrows raised in surprise. He was not expecting such an answer from you. Yet again, you have swept him off his feet in bewilderment. 

“Me?”

You nod, wanting to elaborate before he got any ideas. “I’ve seen you, you know, parading around with many women and boasting to businessmen about sales and riches. But I see you. I see that deep down, you’ve always been scared of being a failure. I see that you’re not as cruel as you’ve intended on making everyone else believe that you are. I see that you’re just like the rest of us trying to make your way through the world.” 

You pause, eyes flickering back to his, and notice he’s even closer to you than before. “So that’s what I so desire, Mr. Lord. My one wish, above all things else in this world, is you.”

He pressed his lips against yours, lips burning with desire for the man before you. His fingers expertly grabbed the back of your neck to pull you in as close as he can. His mouth swallowed yours over and over, the flittering lines of desperation being unfolded. 

His tongue swirled with yours, tasting the sweet taste of you. He couldn’t help but caress your cheek; it was soft and delicate. His mind had only ever thought of you through the boring days at the office, but this? This was heaven. He was so sure of it. 

His hands came down to feel and caress every inch of your body. They slid down from your back to your chest, your stomach, and down to your hips. Your hands rested on his chest; the silky expensive blue suit was soft underneath your touch. 

Much to your dismay, he pulled away and rested his forehead on yours. His eyes were screwed shut still, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. No one had ever made him feel this way, and he didn’t understand why it was you. But, he knew that he never wanted to let go of how you make him feel. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’ve always had me. I’ve always been yours.”

You giggle in his arms before pressing more kisses to his lips. The sweet taste of his lips on yours was addicting, the electricity of it all tickling your senses. 

Alistair pokes his head from outside the office with a wide grin on his face. “Can y/n come home with us? Pleasseeee!”

He turns to you with a smirk, “already ahead of you, son.”

Alistair runs over to you and grabs your hand, making sure that his father had grabbed his hand as well. His smile was as large as it could be, teeth and all on full display. He looked at you and then to his father before pulling you forward. He chanted on and on about going home and playing with his favorite toys. 

You share a look with Maxwell, but he was already staring. You both beam at each other and then go on to follow Alistair. 

You finally have what you’ve always wanted. It was a wish come true.


End file.
